One of The Guys
by Rrabbix
Summary: Miyo Akkaku - a new student moves schools and joins the Ouran High school on a sports scholarship. She's not interested in being a host, but if she wants to keep her secret, she will have to. (A Kyoya x OC Fanfiction)


_Author's note: Hi! This is my very first Fanfiction I've actually written out, Apologies if you find any mistakes or if I am a little late to upload, currently am moving houses so updates might not be often but I really hope you enjoy this story nonetheless!_

 _Thanks!_

The day finally arrives, the new school. I've never moved schools before and it's a little nerve-wracking. "Granny, where did you put my uniform? I can't find it anywhere!" I shout out downstairs while tying up my short black hair into a pony, I actually haven't seen the uniform yet, hopefully it's not that bad! After getting no response and going through all the boxes in my room I groan and go downstairs to find my granny teaching my younger brother how to tie his shoe laces...it's not going so good by the looks of it. "Granny, did you not hear me?" I ask her while going through a box nearby, she turns her head and shakes it with a questioning look. "I asked if you knew where my uniform was?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me with a shameful look, then goes back to my little brother who was looking even more bored by the second. "Granny...you DID order it right?" I ask suspiciously, she shakes her head slightly and I sigh loudly, of course she forgot. I look at the clock and notice it's almost time to start school, luckily I live pretty close by, going back upstairs I look around for something somewhat nice to wear for my first day. I spot a comfortable yet presentable black sweater, some casual dark blue jeans and white running shoes. It's probably not the best thing to wear to school, but it's better than PJ's! I walk back down stairs after changing, giving my granny a kiss on the cheek and my little brother a hair ruffle, I am finally out the door and walking towards my new life.

I should probably of researched this school a little more before coming here, because holy crap!? It's massive! Massive AND pink! I stand out the front admiring the beautiful school for a while, Suddenly I am sent tumbling to the floor after something rams into me, I let out a yelp and hear a "I'm so so sorry!" from a very childlike voice, I turn to see a very small blonde haired boy looking down at me with an arm out stretched, I grab it somewhat hesitant. "It's okay, maybe watch where you are going next time?" I say politely dusting myself off. He nods with some excitement and stares at me with a questioning look. "Is everything okay? You're not hurt are you?" I ask looking at him with concern also noticing he's holding onto a very cute pink rabbit, he shakes his head "I'm fine, thanks mister!" he says brightly, I raise a brow and correcting him I respond "Oh! I'm not a boy, but if you're all right I have to go and get my class schedule." His eyes widen and he nods watching me walk off. After a while of walking through bright pink halls I figure out that I am most definitely lost and I should probably ask someone for directions."Excuse me, do you happen to know where I could find the office?" I ask a girl with a huge puffy and yellow dress, she looks at me with a strange face, I wait for a response and after receiving none I ask again in a polite manner. She nods and points in a direction. "Thank you" I say before walking off in the direction in which she pointed.

Knocking on the door I hear a "Enter" and I do, seating myself in a chair opposite of who I assume would be the chairman. He looks like quite a nice man so that's a good sign. "Uh hello! My name is Miyo, I'm here because of the sports scholarship?" I ask nervously while looking around somewhat. He smiles and looks at some papers "Of course! I have your map and class schedule here." He hands it to me and I take it with my own smile. He looks to the clock and lets me know I am late for class, my eyes open wide and I stand up suddenly apologizing for arriving late, he chuckles lightly and writes a note for me to give to my homeroom teacher. Leaving the room I rush while looking at the map he very kindly gave to me, without it who knows where I'd end up! I reach the homeroom pretty quickly, I let out a deep sigh to prepare myself. Entering I see so many other people suddenly snap their necks towards the newbie whose just entered, the teacher looks at me with a disapproving look. I walk over to her quickly and give her the note the chairman gave me, she reads it quickly and looks at me up and down "Don't be late again and it'd be good if you came in uniform next time" she tells me quietly, turning towards the class "Everyone, this is a new student from Nagoya, introduce yourself please." Turning to the class I smile politely "Hello, my name is Miyo, a pleasure to meet you all." I bow slightly and see the girls looking at me with confusion, I am confused at their confusion but I ignore it to sit at the teacher's request. I find a seat by a blonde haired boy who is quite handsome. Sitting down I turn to greet him with a smile, he returns the smile and introduces himself as Tamaki Suoh, the last name seems familiar but I can't quite place it. "Welcome to Ouran! Miyo right?" He asks turning in chair to get a better look at me, I nod and noticed the girls around seem to now be...glaring? I feel a slight chill and am about to ask if he knows why the girls are all glaring at me so, but before I can he seems to have started talking with another really good looking guy with black hair and glasses. I mentally shrug and try to focus on what the teacher is saying.

The bell rings and I stretch out, my bones crack slightly and the blonde jumps next to me, he looks at me horrified "don't do that!" He yells out, my brows raise and I apologize for scaring him, he nods with hesitance and walks out of the room with his friend while mumbling at how "gross" that sounded. I chuckle after he leaves, grabbing my bag I look at the map, where to go? There are a lot of music rooms in this school, that's pretty neat I suppose, not my kind of thing though. I spot a large oval outside and start to head in that direction. I see a couple of guys playing soccer, maybe I should join? I haven't been able to play since moving and it's been pretty stressful moving boxes. I walk over onto the field, the guys see me and wait for me to arrive. "Hey, got room for another player?" I ask with a smile, they look at each other and shrug "Sure, why not. You can have them Katsu." Said person looks at me sighing, "Come on newbie, you better not let the team down though." I smile "I'll try not to."

We play for a little, I ended up being put as a goalie, I get it, they don't trust me, I'm new after all. After catching a couple of balls I see a small group forming over on the sidelines, ignoring it I spot the ball coming in fast, I get my stance ready and am ready to catch it when suddenly they kick it and it curves! "Shit" I whisper and I jump to the side, catching it, my body rams into the grass scraping my arms and legs roughly. "Y-You caught it!" Katsu says with surprise, he, the team and the other team rush over to see if I'm okay, I stand up dusting myself off with a "of course I caught it!" I smirk. I hear cheers from the sidelines and see more of a group. "Why don't you come join the front?" Kou asks pushing another player to the goal "You can be goalie Riku." Riku glares at Katsu and I, I pass the ball to him and follow Katsu. We group up and strategize what to do and what not to do and then we get in position. Riku kicks the ball and Katsu goes after it first, I run forward and Katsu kicks it to me, I grab it and rush forward. A player runs towards me ready to knock me over but I dodge it, kicking the ball into the air slightly and grabbing it again with my foot, I spin around some more player and suddenly find myself blocked by two players, I slide and kick the ball under their legs to another team mate, he grabs it and I jump up off of the ground to continue running as those pesky players have left me alone, I am close to the goal so my team mate kicks it to me, almost getting the ball caught by the other team but luckily I got to it first, I raise my leg and kick it hard towards the goal, the goalie jumps to the side in fear and I watch as the ball goes through the net with a loud BANG. Silence...it's so quiet until "YEAH! WE DID IT!" Katsu yells and rushes over to slap me on the back - hard. I gasp and chuckle at his enthusiasm "Yeah we did!" I say punching him lightly, everyone gathers around us and laughs at how the goalie was too scared to catch it, the goalie huffs in embarrassment "It was going way too fast! I would've been killed y'know!" He says pointing at me, I laugh louder and stop when I feel a light tap on my shoulder, I turn to se- HOLY CRAP. A massive audience has appeared on the sidelines, so many of them have rushed over to us. "Y-You were so amazing Miyo! I didn't think you'd win against them!" A short girl said with surprise, I chuckled and replied "You doubted me? I am hurt." She blushes and shakes her head fiercely while another three girls push her out of the way to talk to me. I raise my brow, but before I could say anything the three girls themselves got pushed away by MORE girls! What is going on!? "H-Hey you girls need to calm down, you will hurt somebody." I gently moved them to help the fallen girls, asking if their alright, they blush and nod. I suddenly hear a sharp gasp and I turn to a girl who was somewhat hiding in the back, I question if she's alright and simply points to me "Me!? Are YOU alright?" I look down and see my arm is bleeding and my leg is also in pretty bad shape, it must've happened when I was goalie. "Ah, this? I am fine, nothing to worry about." I grin and turn to another girl as she looks and also gasps "You should see the nurse, I can take you if you want!?" She says grabbing my good arm, before I can refuse another girl yells "What!? NO, I'LL take them!" As soon as she finished another girl said that she'll take me, before I knew it they were all shouting as to who would take me to the nurse. I sigh turning to my team members and they are muttering to themselves quietly. "W-What the heck? Why do they get all the girls!?" I walk over to them, some girls frowning and telling me to come back, I turn to ask them to wait politely and continue. "Hey, do you guys think I could join the team?" I ask while getting some sweat off of my face, they turn to each other and look at me "Well you're a pretty good player Miyo, but...we were wondering, are you a girl or a guy?" My eyes widen, THAT'S why they kept referring to me as "they" and "them." Ahh it makes sense now, I suppose I do look like a guy don't I? Before I can answer, Riku says in a annoyed voice "Yeah, you gotta be a dude to join this team." I shut my mouth quickly and wonder, I really want to join the team..but I'm a girl. Is this why all the girls are acting like this? Because they think I am a guy? I turn to the girls to see them watching with intense faces, It seems like they don't know the answer either. "Of course I'm a guy, you all thought I was a girl?" I laugh lightly shaking my head.


End file.
